Love You For Always
by BellaDeSang
Summary: When everything else goes wrong at the end of the day we still always have each other. Sam and Mercedes find out some news that's going to turn their senior year upside down and put their relationship to the test.


**A/N: So this story is a prompt for Zeejack. I know it's been awhile since I wrote on here due to being heavily in the RP world and regular conflicting schedules that have left me with no time or writer's block. So as her request for a new Samcedes baby story but with specific elements I accepted the challenge. Writing this also means that I'll finally get around to updating my other stories within the upcoming week. **

* * *

Chapter 1

…1 minute…

…5 minutes…

…beep!...

This was it. Their lives depended on this little piece of plastic that held their fate within its container. Sam had been sitting on the bathroom floor; his freshly cut blonde hair looking ruffled from him nervously running his fingers through his hair. His legs were tucked underneath him as he let out low shallow breaths, fearing that if he breathed too hard it would alter the results. In front of him was Mercedes, perched on top of the toilet staring back at him. She studied her boyfriend of over a year's movements noticing how on edge the young man was. The feeling didn't help with her own and just made her feel worse about the situation. "Sam…" she whispered trying to get his attention. The blank stare on his face dissolved as he looked up at her with bright eyes. She nervously bit her lip at his expression, "It beeped," she said. His eyes searched hers for a moment before nodding. Standing up on wobbly legs he tried to balance himself for a moment before approaching the counter. He turned to her and gave her a soft smile, "No matter what the result is it won't change us, ok?" he reassured her. Mercedes reached for his hand and held on it as his other picked up the test and brought it closer to his face. The room became eerily silent as she tried to read his emotions. Sam stood there looking dazed at the stick in his hand trying to read it.

"So…" she asked tightening her grip

"…two pink lines…" was all he said still staring at the stick.

Mercedes breath hitched, "Are you sure?"

"Positive"

Hearing the word _Positive_ in relation to their situation felt like it hit her emotionally at full blast. She started to tear up as she let his hand go. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around her stomach and hunched over as she started to cry. The sudden sound of her despair brought him out of his stupor and back into reality. She was pregnant with their baby and they were both about to graduate from high school this year. Setting the test down he squatted down to her level and tried to collect her in his arms. She defiantly shook her head and tried to pull away from him sobbing. Sam's eyes started to tear up at her rejection, "Hey…Mercy…baby…look at me," he asked softly stroking her cheek. She shook her head again and sniffled.

"I'm so sorry Sam," she apologized

He touched her face again, "There's no need to be sorry. You didn't do this alone."

"I should've…" she looked up at him with tears streaming down her face, "I should've remembered to take my pill on time. Now I've ruined both our lives!"

"Hey none of that talk," he told her as he grabbed her face and kissed her, "I'm still here. I'm not running from this. WE are not running from this."

Mercedes sniffed, "So now what?"

She had asked a very good question. Now what? What do two 17 year old teenagers do when they just found out they were having a baby? Sam licked his lips as he stared at her with wide eyes for a moment trying to process their options. Should he dare suggest an abortion? Something that would quickly resolve their situation, but the emotional scarring might be worse. Hell, just the thought was unsettling to him but he didn't want to show that he was against whatever she wanted to do. Adoption was always good. She could carry the baby and then give it up…no, that didn't sound even better in his mind. Going through all the turmoil and stress of pregnancy just to give their baby away? But it was an option. They could keep it…but how? With what money? That's assuming their parents don't disown them and kick them out of their respectful homes. Then where would they live? His shoulder's shagged for a moment as he blinked.

Sam sucked in some air, "We do whatever you feel is best to do. This is our baby but this is your body. I'll support whatever decision you make and be right beside you."

She bit her lip, "I don't know what to choose…" she looked away from him, "Sam, we can't have a baby right now."

"I know"

"We need to get rid of it"

"If that's what you want"

"What do you want?"

He paused for a moment, "I don't know…" he said quietly

She turned to look at him with wild eyes, "Sammy…please…don't lie to me. Not now."

"I…" he started licking his dry lips, "I don't want to kill it. I would feel so guilty about it. For one because we're killing our baby and two the affect it might have on you afterwards. That's a kind of emotional burden I wouldn't wish on no one."

Mercedes wiped her face on the back of her sleeve. Sam was right in a way. Her religious background always taught her that every child was precious in god's eyes and that abortions were seen as a sin. Then again she was always pro-choice no matter what because it all came down to the mother. She loved Sam and she knew he deeply loved her but would their love be enough to get them through this? What if he changed his mind and left her? Then she'd be pregnant and alone, roaming the halls of McKinley and pretending like their never knew each other. _'It hasn't even really formed yet. You're not hurting it,'_ she told herself as she carefully cradled her stomach. To her surprise she felt Sam's hand on top of her moving in the same motion to stroke her belly. She looked up at him, her brown eyes meeting a pair of glassy green ones. He was scared, she could see it in his eyes but she knew that Sam always wanted to do the right thing.

"We have time, right?" she asked searching his eyes for a hidden answer.

"I'm not sure," he replied not breaking their eye contact, "Depends on how far long you are"

"I don't know…maybe two months?"

Sam blinked, "Two months?" he asked, his voice sounding startled.

She blushed, "Sam…I guess I figured because I had been taking the pills for so long that if I missed a few it wouldn't have that much of an affect."

He gave her a smirk, "Well we are pretty sexually active baby."

"Yeah…I know…"

"So then what made you think you were…" he paused trying to form the words, "Pregnant?"

"Well…I had been feeling different but that's nothing unusual. I get sick a lot. I put on a little weight even though I was trying to be as healthy as I could. I don't have morning sickness, surprisingly. I do get queasy a little but that's it. So I guess it's when I finally noticed my nipples got dark and my breast started to hurt."

The wheels were turning in his head, "I had wondered about them and how sensitive you were but I just thought it was a sex thing."

She snorted and hit his arm lightly, "Really Sammy? Nipples don't change colors during sex. They're not mood rings."

"The more you know"

"Yeah, so I started looking online and WebMD can make a person paranoid. So I waited a bit and period didn't show so that's when I had to think of a way to bring this up to you."

**_Flashback_**

_Everything about today was irritating her. The classroom was too hot for her liking and the annoying sound of the marker against the wipe board didn't help. Mercedes chewed on the end of her pencil trying to focus as much as she could. Her nerves were shot and she barely got any sleep last night. Yesterday her period was supposed to come but nothing arrived. Her heart sank when she was not greeted by the twist and pulls of her abdominal muscles indicating her monthly flow was soon to arrive. Figuring that it might've been off due to miscalculation she had went to sleep. To her heart sinking surprise the next day there was still no Aunt Flow. This could only mean one thing and that was one thing she dreaded that morning when she looked at herself in the mirror naked. Staring at her tired reflection her eyes traveled down to what seemed like to her, larger breast. She cupped them both in her hands and examined the darkened nipples that were surrounded by veins. She gently tweaked one only to wince in pain at how full and sore they felt. Sighing heavily she stepped on her bathroom scale. She was up another 5 pounds! Mercedes felt herself becoming emotional as she stepped down and faced herself in the mirror. Turning to her side she smoothed her hands over her soft stomach, pressing into it to feel a slight firmness. 'No! You're making yourself delusional! You can't be sure until you take a test,' she told herself as she quickly shut off the lights in the bathroom and went to go get dress._

_That was this morning, it was now 3__rd__ period. She had seen Sam when she arrived to school. They did their usual affectionate greeting and spent some time with friends before the bell rang. All Mercedes could think about was how to tell him. How do you bring up that you might be pregnant to your boyfriend? They were in love so that had to mean something. The bell to her math class had rung and just like magic Sam appeared by the doorway waiting for her with a huge smile on his face. Mercedes gathered her things, a somber look on her face that Sam caught instantly. Slinging her bag onto her shoulder she left the room, "Hey Sam," she said quietly as he threw his arm over her shoulder. He studied her face trying to read what was wrong._

_"Baby, are you ok?"_

_"I'm fine," she sighed_

_He moved in front of her, "No you're not. Tell me what's going on? Was it one of those hockey losers? Did they slushie you again?" he asked feeling his face grow hot._

_Mercedes reached up and touched his chest, "No, it's not them."_

_Sam cooled down, "Oh ok. Well then what is it?"_

_She bit her lip looking at him, "I don't know how to tell you…"_

_"Tell me what?"_

_She looked around to see if anyone was looking at them or trying to eavesdrop into their conversation, "You promise you won't get mad?_

_"What?" he let out a laugh, "Baby I could never be mad at you. Seriously, what's going on? You're freaking me out here"_

_She gulped, "I…" she stuttered leaning up on her tip toes towards his ear, "I think I'm pregnant"_

_He jerked back to look at her with confusion, "What?!" he looked her up and down, "I must've heard you wrong."_

_Her eyes started to get glossy, "No…You heard me. See I knew I shouldn't have said anything," her voice waived as she lowered her head and pushed past him._

_Sam stood there for a moment trying to process what she had just told him, 'Pregnant!' That meant that there was a possibility there was a small life forming inside of her that was apart of him. Suddenly he felt his hand come up to his forehead, "Stupid, stupid, stupid," he repeated hitting himself in the head. Finn had been walking by witnessing Sam beat up on himself. "Hey man, there's plenty of sports dude here willing to beat us up. You don't have to do it to yourself," he said. All Sam could do was stare at him. Finn took his queue and kept on walking. Sam let out a frustrated sigh as he leaned up against the lockers, his face showing a mix of emotions. Then it dawned on him that she had walked away. As if he had been pumped with extra adrenaline he shot up quickly and raced down the hallway, "NO RUNNING BEE STING!" Sue yelled after him as he continued on his search. Finally he caught up with her in hall E, her head still down as she clutched her bag to her body. Sam raced up behind her out of breath and embraced her._

_"Let me go," she said_

_"No," he replied, "I'm sorry. I reacted badly. I just needed a moment to process what you said."_

_"Oh…well it's ok Sam. I just wanted to tell you. I'm going to go to the store after school and find out for sure."_

_He loosened his grip on her and turned her in his arms, "Let me be there with you."_

_"You don't have too"_

_"Mercedes, I'm not letting you go through this alone. When you…if you are…I want to be there. We should find out together. We're in this together."_

_"Then what?" she asked slightly angry looking up at him, "I find out and then you leave? Pull a Puck on me?"_

_Sam held her tighter, "No, but we'll cross that path once we know for sure."_

_"And if I'm not?"_

_"Well then, guess who will be wearing condoms and saran wrapping himself?" he joked_

_She smiled and laughed, "I think that's a bit much."_

_"A pregnancy scare is a bit much, so I will go into overdrive. Besides you're on the pill right?"_

_"Yeah…"_

_"Then there's no worries! It's probably just a false alarm. Boy did this pick the perfect time to try and teach us life lessons. As if senior year wasn't going to be crazy to begin with."_

_"Yeah…"_

_"Come on I'll walk you to your next class. After school we'll go to the store together and then back at your place."_

_"Yeah…"_

_"I love you Mercedes," he bent down and kissed the top of her head._

_She looked up at him, "I love you too Sammy."_

Sam nodded as she finished telling her story. And just a few short hours ago he had hoped this would be that very bad scare tactic that would teach him a lesson would be just a scare. Instead here they were in her bathroom with a positive test trying to figure out where to go from here. He planted a soft kiss on her lips to break the tension in the room. She smiled against his kiss as she brought her hand up to the side of his head. They pulled apart slowly.

"I don't know what to do Sam. I've never been pregnant before," she confessed

"Well I don't have much experience either seeing as I can't get pregnant in the first place."

She pinched him lightly, "I know that! I mean…what do we do? Should we keep the baby? Should we go to the clinic?"

He looked at her, "I can't make this call for you babe. No matter what it all boils down to you."

"I'm not ready to make this decision!" she cried

Sam touched her face, "I know, but we have to make one soon."

"I just need some more time."

"You said we have months but I don't think we should wait till the end to make a big decision like this."

Her head shot up, "Oh my goodness! Our parents! Sammy they're going to kill us!" she started to cry, "Everyone's going to hate me."

"Sshh, no one's going to hate you baby."

"Yes they are. I screwed up! I screwed us up"

"Are you forgetting I'm the one with the sperm?"

"Ew Sam, don't say sperm"

He smiled, "We need to tell them but only if there's something to tell."

She met his gaze, "There is something to tell," she responded making a silent cross out on their options.

He understood her and nodded, "Then we need to figure out what we're doing."

"Not yet. I need to process this!"

"A baby can't wait too long honey. Besides you're going to need to see a doctor so they can check you two out and see how far long you are. Then there's medication and whatever you might need…let's also not rule out the obvious baby belly."

"I'm fat Sam. They're just going to think I went on a tater tot binge."

He grimaced, "Don't you ever call yourself fat in my presence!"

"Sorry," she lowered her head onto his shoulder.

He rubbed her back, "We're going to get through this. I promise, everything is going to be ok."

"I believe you."

"Good, because right now all my faith is in us and nothing us."

* * *

**So what do you think? Will they keep the baby or give it up? Leave your speculations in the review. I love reading them and I love when people come up with the most interesting theories. Until next time! Now off to go update my other stories.**


End file.
